A Twist in Time
by destructively-beautiful
Summary: Katara and Sokka seek one final adventure before facing the duties of adulthood, but after discovering an unknown collection of pendants, they are transported to Republic City seventy-years later with Avatar Korra. Sokka and Katara are eager to head back home until discovering the new world is full of racism and violence. Together with Korra, they plan to save the world again.


**Category:** Avatar: Last Airbender, The Legend of Korra

**Author:** Destructively Beautiful

**Title**: The Prince and the Pauper

**Genre:** Adventure

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Avatar world and characters belong to Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzk

* * *

A Twist in Time

_Inside an abandoned house in the center of what is soon to be Republic City lies an old, rusted bucket. Within the bucket there is nothing but four pendants. Each pendant represents one of the four elements. Earth, Fire, Air and Water. No one has cleaned the room, or visited in ages. No one also knows the purpose of the room, the pendant or the bucket. And nobody has ever tried to make sense of any of it…until now._

"Sokka!" shouted Katara as she ran behind her brother, "This was a lot more fun when we were kids! Maybe we should just let Toph handle this. She is the police you know."

"Don't you remember that time my detective skills saved Aang?" said Sokka.

"That's not exactly how I remembered it," said Katara.

"Well, you're growing old."

"Sokka!" chastised Katara.

The two traveled down a rickety bridge onto an abandoned village. Katara and Sokka had visited this land along with Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko for preparations on Republic City. Many have started to move in, but there was still much work left to be done. Sokka had heard of a tale of a haunted house, and sought out to find him.

"Why did I have to come?" asked Katara, "Aren't you a little old for this as well?"

"Come on, don't you miss it?" asked Sokka, "The adventures we all used to go on?"

"We still go on adventures now."

"It's different," said Sokka, "You're married, with kids, and so is Zuko. We all live apart from each other."

"It's called life, Sokka."

"All I'm asking is for one last adventure."

Katara agreed, not being able to tell Sokka no. They headed from house to house until finding the one Sokka was sure was the haunted one. The house was blackened from rotten wood with withered cloths flapping through broken windows. Katara fell back, while Sokka move forward.

"Maybe we should turn back, or at least go get Aang," said Katara.

"Will you come off it already? Don't be such a brat."

"If you get hurt then I won't heal you!"

"Yeah, yeah," groaned Sokka.

Sokka entered the house first. He then grabbed Katara's hand and led her in. He kept Katara in front of him so he could keep a close eye.

"Sokka, I really want to leave. I shouldn't be here," said Katara.

"Why not?" asked Sokka, "Why can't you be here?

Katara touched her stomach. Her eyes looking up into her brother's.

"You're pregnant!?" shouted Sokka, "Again!?"

"Mhm," smiled Katara, "Baby number three."

"Whoa, well…I guess we can leave then."

Sokka turned to lead Katara out when a glowing light caught his eye. He pulled out his boomerang, and charged into the room, but it was empty.

"What's that?" said Katara, pointing at an old, rusted bucket.

"Don't know, but it looks cool." Sokka held the bucket in his arms. The pendants clinked within the metallic bucket. He removed them, juggling the pendants in his hands.

"Hey! Those are cute!" cheered Katara. She grabbed the water tribe pendant, but it was tied to the others, tugging them all. Sokka slipped, losing his balance, and throwing the bucket up into the air. He knocked into Katara, and both began to fall.

"Katara!"

"Sokka!"

Katara woke up alongside Sokka, the pendants gone from their hands, in the middle of a house. She prompt herself up on her elbows, looking around the room.

"Sokka," whispered Katara, "Please, wake up. I don't know where we are."

"Hmmm," moaned Sokka, "Are we home?"

"Not exactly," whispered Katara.

Sokka opened his eyes taking in his surroundings. The house was well-furnished, with gold plates and cups sitting at a table. Katara saw no signs of where she was, whether it be back home at Air Temple Island or somewhere in the rural area of Republic City that was under construction.

"Come on, we'll just ask where we are. It'll be fine," said Sokka. He rose to his feet and helped Katara up. They walked out of the house into the foyer where a small family stood by the door. The family turned, seeing them, and shrieked.

"Benders!" cried a little girl.

"How did they get into the house?" said a man.

"The woman said the herbs I bought would keep them away!"

"What?" asked Sokka, "I'm not a bender. I'm a warrior. She's the bender."

"Oh! Thank heavens! You captured her!" said a woman, "Good. Now get her out of here! Benders are not to enter the Non-Bender side of town. I'll be merciful now, but don't come back here!"

Sokka and Katara hurried out of the home, and hurried down the roads through oncoming cars, trams and angry walkers. They hurried until they reached a clear divider in town where the street signs were suddenly marked with an odd symbol. Katara noticed other benders walking about.

"We…We're segregated?" asked Katara, "Where are we!?"

"I think those pendants brought us here," said Sokka, "This is Republic City only…."

"Only what? What are you saying?"

Sokka picked up a newspaper he had saw on the ground. He was still relatively new to the printing business, but he was fascinated by how remarkable the work was. He searched for the date, and shakingly turned to Katara.

"We're seventy years into the future," said Sokka.

"What!? I don't have time for your games!"

"Check it yourself," said Sokka. He shoved the paper at Katara, who fainted at seeing the paper. Sokka scooped her up in his arms, and helplessly searched for help. He was thankful to see a young woman dressed in southern water tribe attire. He approached her, begging worriedly for help.

"My sister, she's pregnant and she fainted. She's a bender, but I'm not. I can't help her. Please tell me that you can."

"Uh, sure. Just set her down here for a moment," said the young woman. She bended water into a small bowl she had on her, and then Sokka noticed she also used fire to warm the water.

"What the hell!" said Sokka, "How…how can you bend more than one element?"

"I'm the Avatar," said the young woman, "My name is Korra."


End file.
